1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a cowling, and in particular, to a cowling for a wind power generator.
2. Description of the Related Art
An impeller of a conventional wind power generator is driven by wind to generate electric power. Wind, however, blows in all directions. If the wind does not blow directly on the impeller, the wind power generator can not operate at optimum efficiency. Another impeller of a conventional wind power generator changes direction corresponding to wind direction. When the turbulence occurs, the impeller loads wind force in all directions, the potential damage causes to the wind power generator.
The invention provides a cowling applicable to any kind of impeller for wind power generators, capable of effectively solving the described problems.